Together in a Heartbeat
by Triskell
Summary: Obi's contemplation of his relationship with Qui (Slash romance ahead ;D)


Disclaimer: George owns Star Wars and all things related. I came up with the story (ruthlessly messing with his creations). No infringement of George's copyright intended, I write for a hobby.

SLASH. Don't like it, don't read.

This one's really corny, but I was in the mood :D

**TOGETHER IN A HEARTBEAT**  
© Triskell, December 1999/January 2000

  
(Obi-Wan)  
  
All for me…I feel his breath on my skin, curling up to him at night, his body warms me to the core, opening his soul to mingle with mine.  
  
We share moments of bliss in the lingering shadows of the morning mists over land or sea - wherever our missions lead us to…we share those special moments of pleasure that stretch to form memories to last a lifetime with each other.  
  
Living for him was all I ever asked for. He took me on when no one else wanted me and through the years he has become my everything. He makes up my dreams and my hopes, his kiss breathes the longing he holds only for me into my body and he enflames my desire with every move he makes.  
  
Our eyes never fail to disclose our emotions, no matter where we are, even during a fight, one lingering glance that ought not to have passed between us, is enough to give us the strength to succeed.   
  
We are closer than any life-bond could make us. The Council have no more power over our love. They could separate us by light-years or divide us for ages to come and we would still keep up our faith.   
  
Loyalty develops once you've won each other's trust and even when you're offered riches beyond your wildest dreams or even the galaxy - you will reject everything for one look of the man you love.  
  
Eyes, blue as the sky on a clear spring morning over a lush green landscape, or as the ice on the polar caps of so many worlds…to me they sparkle with the lustre of true love, their colour vanishes, mingles with the sheer grandeur of the emotions they display.   
  
When I was little, a smile from him was my world. Not much has changed - he is my world now, and every smile a step that leads me further into the tender oblivion of my surroundings his arms encompass.  
  
Being with him - there's nothing else for me. Though it is un-Jedi-like, though the Council might consider the danger to be imminent in our joining - we can't waver - our path is before us and we are bound to take it, to travel on for eternity till we find ourselves weak with age and sated from loving.  
  
Only then will we relinquish the power we hold in our hearts, only then will we give up holding each other to become one with the Force and combine our souls in the light blazing in the glory of nature around us.  
  
Making love never had so much meaning as it does when he touches me and welcomes my energy with his body, catching my fall and offering me all of him, all of his soul.  
  
To lie beside him gives me more pleasure than anything else, to see him stretch like a cat on a morning after a long, peaceful rest, to see him blink, mumbling some words, mostly nicknames for me, or endearments… I love to tickle him as he is waking, to feel his body respond before his mind understands what I'm doing…we never end up leaving the bed then - and those are the days I cherish the most.  
  
We used to live for the Jedi, gave up our very existence for our beliefs, yet when we found how true we could be to one another, we thought over our priorities. We're Jedi first, but lovers even before and there's not one moment when we have ever wished it were otherwise.   
  
Though we must be more careful than others, even though we have to brush away our fears in a fight and concentrate on our overall goal…even so, we live inside each other's hearts and we haven't ever endangered our mission by being so dearly attached to one another.  
  
I know there'll be a day when all this must end, but what I can foresee are only shadows of a future that might be, when all else is done - every minute we're together is one that can't be taken away - and every memory is eternal, locked within our souls.   
  
As we live for each other, we love each other - completely, unquestioningly and truly. Waking on a morning to my lover's smile I greet the day with mine - one season of happiness to last all my life…  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
Inspired by this lovely song:  
  
A Love For Me  
  
I see him take my hand every day of my days  
I see him well caressing my hair  
I am quite sure that this journey is worth the detour  
And then I am especially sure that I want  
  
A love, for me, like a big gulp of life -  
Wake up one day close to him  
A love, for me, like a sun after the rain -  
Warm myself up one day close to him  
I write my story surrounded by his hand  
I find myself surrounded by his heart and  
Perhaps even one day on turning the way  
I'll find it surrounded by happiness  
  
A love, for me, …  
  
I write my story surrounded by his hand  
He writes his story surrounded by my heart and  
If he wants to wait for me on turning the way  
I'll find myself surrounded by happiness  
  
A love, for me, …

Un Amour pour Moi  
  
Je le vois prenant ma main chaque jour de mes jours  
Je le vois bien caressant mes cheveux  
Je crois bien que ce voyage vaudrait le détour  
Et puis surtout je crois bien que je veux  
  
Un amour, pour moi, comme un grand coup de la vie  
Me réveiller un jour près de lui  
Un amour, pour moi, comme un soleil après la pluie  
Me réchauffer un jour près de lui  
J'écris mon histoire entourant de sa main  
Je me retrouve entourant de son cœur et  
Peut-être bien qu'un jour en tournant de chemin  
Je le trouverai entourant du bonheur  
  
Un amour, pour moi, …  
  
J'écris mon histoire entourant de sa main  
Il écrit son histoire entourant de mon cœur et  
S'il veut m'attendre en tournant de chemin  
Je me retrouverai entourant du bonheur  
  
Un amour, pour moi, …

The song 'Un amour pour moi' can be found on the CD "Celine Dion volume 1" copyright Sony Music Entertainment SA (France) 1997. I made the transcript and translated the song - all faults are my own. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
